


In Bedrooms

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The empty bed caused Repsaj to scowl at a snail's pace. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	In Bedrooms

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

The empty bed caused Repsaj to scowl at a snail's pace. The bed where his sick wife died recently. Another reason for his current scowl? A memory of abandoning Ailicec as she suffered. Not willing to view her still form. Another memory of returning to the bedroom after a few days. 

Yet Repsaj never liked being far from Ailicec when she was alive. She rarely suffered prior to being sick. *That's different* Repsaj thought. His eye widened after Ailicec's spirit materialized in front of him. 

Scowling, Ailicec seized Repsaj's throat with one hand. Strangling him. ''You won't abandon me again.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
